


Lookin' Good!

by MagicVickri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sensual Touchin, Soft Hog, Swearing, alcohol mention, cute pig friends, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on Roadhog and Junkrat's skins!





	1. Straight Up Filth

**Author's Note:**

> I need more content of Roadhog bein a Big Softie. Of course he's rough and tough on the outside but I'm certain he's just a big ol' teddy bear when he and Junkrat are alone. Also I'm gay and I have a lotta Feelings.
> 
> Anywho, this one's about Toasted!Junkrat and Pigpen!Roadhog. They don't actually end up in a pigpen but....you get the idea.

“Really did a number on m’self, eh Hog?”

 

As if he wasn’t already caked in soot from their usual endeavors, Junkrat’s pale white skin tone was practically nonexistent after the day’s events. Junkrat was never phased by the dirt he collected from the blasts of his explosives, but this time he couldn’t help but be a little impressed by today’s damage. Sitting beside Roadhog in his sidecar as the bike made it’s way down a quiet highway, Junkrat lifted different limbs to assess the pitch blackness that covered himself.

 

This explosion in particular was from forcing open a heavily guarded weapons facility, but the reaction was much more…heated than what the duo was expecting. Maybe an added security measure had malfunctioned, or Junkrat had built that specific explosive more dangerous than others, neither of them were certain. But from how intense the flames were and how fast debris was falling around them, they knew for certain they needed to hightail out of there.

 

Before Roadhog had kicked the bike to life and sped down the road, Junkrat’s thick eyebrows were still encased in flames and not even the harsh winds blowing in his face was enough to distinguish them. He was used to his hair being on fire of course, that part came with being a bomb enthusiast, but the constant traveling they did as criminals made it difficult to keep a decent supply of burn ointment.

 

Not even the raindrops were having an effect on his “toasted” body. This was gonna take all night to scrub o-

 

Wait a tic.

 

Raindrops?

 

Roadhog had noticed the change in weather too, water running down the lenses of his mask as the rainfall accelerated. He wasn’t up for risking an accident. “We’re pulling over,” he yelled over the engine and pouring rain. 

 

But where would they stop?

 

The last sign Roadhog drove past said the next rest stop wasn’t for eight miles. He wasn’t sure how long they’d be able to stand driving in the rain that plummeted even harder on top of them, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to make them both walk on the side of the road. Roadhog was trying to get them both to tonight’s shelter, not be out in the open to attract the attention of a police officer. He really didn’t have much of a choice.

 

He pulled the bike over to the side of the road. As Roadhog got off, he looked ahead of them and spotted another road sign, but his vision was blurred by the pouring rain. He let out an annoyed groan. Looking over to Junkrat, who was still settled in the sidecar, he watched as the smaller man furiously rubbed as his left arm. Guess he was still obsessing over his dirty skin.

“Y’don’t happen ta have any dish soap lyin’ around, do ye?” Junkrat asked. “If we’re gonna be sittin’ out here for awhile, may s’well find a way to pass the time.”

 

“You’ll live. Wait until we get a room.”

 

“The hell am I s’posed to do till then?

 

Well, Junkrat did have a point. The rain wasn’t letting up anytime soon, and all they had to keep them company were the mud puddles building on the grass he parked next to and the occasional sound of cars driving past them.

 

Well…

 

“We’ll just have to make the best of it.”

 

Now Junkrat was the one groaning in frustration. He was tired, he was starting to get hungry, and he swore the soot covered all over him was starting to itch. Junkrat was irritated beyond belief. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, pouting and brows scrunched in annoyance as he let the water drops run down his face. Maybe the rain’ll eventually break through the blast all over, he thought. 

 

His eyes blinked open when he suddenly heard splashing beside him. Junkrat propped himself upwards and turned to where the sound was coming from, only to be greeted by the sight of Roadhog jumping into the mud puddles like a child. He let out a boisterous laugh at the display.

 

“Sure you wanna get your ‘hog all muddy, mate?” Junkrat yelled out at the other man. Roadhog paused and turned around to respond. “Like I said, make the best of it.”

 

Roadhog then fell onto the ground and rolled around. “Big lug really is a pig,” Jamie muttered to himself. But the old man likes to have fun too, so it didn’t surprise him that much. 

 

Though he wasn’t expecting a pile of mud to suddenly whack him in the face. 

 

Jamie whirled around to glare, only to find Mako standing closer to the bike with clumps of mud in both hands. The rain was falling hard on the ground, yet Jamie could still pick up the rumbling sounds of Mako’s signature chuckle. 

 

“Think you’re so funny, eh? I’ll show you-!”

 

Jamie hopped out of the sidecar and sprinted after the larger man, dodging another sling of mud flying in his direction. Jamie dodge rolled into the mud and gathered a pile, beginning his counterattack. The two were launched into a mudslinging war, both laughing wildly as they had their fun.

Soon, Mako was as caked in filth as Jamie.

 

Exhausted, the men plopped down onto the muddy ground in a playful ceasefire. Mako scooted closer to Jamie as the other man caught his breath.

 

“Feel better?” the large man asked as he flicked mud off of Jamie’s cheek.

 

“Loads.”

 

Jamie moved his head to the side to face Mako, a big toothy smile growing across his face. He reached his mechanical hand upwards to pull Mako’s mask upwards. He loved looking at Mako’s face during these moments.

 

“If ya wanna look like me, I’ll just have to get your face for ya,” Jamie said before moving in for a kiss. Mako returned it gladly, letting Jamie’s muddy hand roam across his neck and cheek. “You’re disgusting,” he mumbled as they broke apart.

 

 

“So’s you now!” Jamie replied with a cackle. Mako shook his head and pulled Jamie close for another kiss. 

 

Separating once more, Jamie looked up at Mako to admire his handiwork, but Mako had turned his attention to the sky. “Rain stopped,” he said. 

 

“Aww, can’t we lay out here a bit longer?”

 

“I’m not sleeping out in the open, Jamison.” 

 

Mako rose from the ground and pulled his mask back down onto his face. He felt a slight discomfort as the mud Jamie rubbed on his face touched the inside of his mask, but that was his fault for letting the blonde do what he pleased. 

 

The men hopped back onto the chopper and made their way towards a place to stay for the night. Mako briefly looked down at his right side completely engulfed in dried mud, and let out a sigh as he thought about how long it was going to take to clean his beloved bike. Or if he even would have the time to do so, if the cops were to show up the next morning.

 

But throwing a quick glance at Jamison in the sidecar beside him, tuckered out but wearing that big goofy grin of his, Mako decided that the dirt and aches was worth it.

 

But fuck, were they really gonna need that shower.


	2. Unusual Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer Rutledge no longer lived alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, Overwatch fandom! Today's one-shot includes Hayseed!Junkrat. I sure with there was some kinda Farmer skin for Roadhog, but one can only dream.
> 
> Probably woulda been more fitting if I had a Junkenstein/Frankenhog fic done for today's holiday but AH WELL

Sleep hadn’t entirely escaped him, but he knew he had to get up. Mako’s head whined “five more minutes”, but there was work to be done. It wasn’t the weekend anymore, and his animals were top priority.

 

As consciousness filled his body, however, he felt a small weight on his large form. It was then that he opened his eyes and a pair of bright orange ones stared back.

 

Mako screamed.

 

And then the scarecrow screamed.

 

————————

 

Mako had told the living scarecrow to sleep in the barn, but he was too curious for his own damn good. It wasn’t the first time Mako discovered him in places he shouldn’t be, one morning he went to feed the chickens and found the scarecrow passed out on the floor while some of his chickens sat on top of him.

 

Not only was the scarecrow adventurous, he was crass and had no manners. That’s how Mako first learned that the scarecrow was alive; Mako craved a midnight snack while watching television one stormy night, and when he walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights, he was in for a real shock. The scarecrow was sitting at the table, feet crossed on the surface while he downed a bottle of beer, the bottle’s opening disappearing within the open slits of the mask.

 

“Was gettin’ pretty tired a gettin’ wet out there, so I came in for a swig a this if ya don’t mind,” the scarecrow had said. Mako replied with a shotgun pointed between the other’s glowing eyes.

 

Weeks later, and the scarecrow went from a halloween story come to life to…..an annoying house guest. Mako couldn’t just call the authorities or bring him to a hospital, there would be people investigating his farm and digging up the ground and he treasured his privacy and land. But the question still nagged at him daily- how the fuck did he come to life? How did he go from being a simple scarecrow made of hay and looking over the cornfields and cows, to a foul mouthed peg legged monster made of human parts and straw?

 

These thoughts whirled in his mind once again as they walked towards the pigs’ den. The scarecrow wobbled behind him with chatter while Mako carried his pigs’ breakfast. Mako had tried to make the scarecrow carry the feed as punishment for scaring the daylights out of him, but the bag was so large that the scarecrow only made it to the door before collapsing. 

 

The gate swung open and the two were greeted by snouts of different sizes and colors. The pigs smelled the first meal of the day and followed them as Mako brought the bag down and tore a hole open on top. Because Mako was already so tall, he had no problem lifting the bag into the feeder. 

 

 

As the pigs began eating, Mako did a head count. 1…2….4…

 

Somebody was missing.

 

Sure enough, Mako whirled around and there was the scarecrow, kneeling on the ground and giving baby Tater Tot a belly rub. 

 

“Sweetest lil’ fucker, ain’tcha!” the scarecrow cooed as Tater Tot let out small, content snorts. 

 

Mako chuckled lowly. If there was anyone who loved that tiny pig as much as he did, it was that scarecrow. Tater Tot loved the scarecrow back, but mostly because Mako knew he was sneaking her extra feed.

 

The moment was halted when Mako and the scarecrow heard the revving of a car engine going down the road. The two shared a look before heading outside and locking the gate behind them. Tater Tot waddled over to the gate and watched them walk farther away.

 

The car they heard had parked in front of the farmer’s house, and the doors swung open to reveal three men in suits. The scarecrow let out a small noise of confusion, and Mako pulled the scarecrow behind his large form to keep him hidden. He turned his head and motioned him to get inside the house.

 

Mako knew exactly what these men wanted.

 

————————

 

When they finally rang the doorbell, Mako made his way to the front door. He swung the door open and the group of suits’ expressions nearly faltered by the sheer force.

 

Mako looked at each man over before speaking. “Who the hell are you?” the farmer asked.

 

The man closest to him, short and with a receding hairline, cleared his throat. “Good morning, Mr. Rutledge. My associates and I are from Milton Law Firm. We’re the office located down the road towards the town.”

 

The second closest to the door, the tallest of the three, pulled out a clipboard. “We’re here today because one of our clients is _very_ interested in your farmland. It’s quite a lovely plot of l-“

 

“Not for sale,” Mako huffed. He swore he could hear the scarecrow let out a muffled giggle from behind the couch.

 

“O-of course, Mr. Rutledge,” The third lawyer spoke up. “But if you hear us out, we may end up reaching an agreement that all parties will be satisfied with.”

 

Mako squinted angrily at the three men, but then an idea popped in his head. “Alright. How about you three come in?” he asked, a small smile creeping on his face.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Rutledge.”

 

The three lawyers entered the house, and Mako escorted them into the living room. He gestured to the bigger couch. As they sat down, Mako walked over to the smaller couch where the scarecrow was hiding. “One moment sirs, seems I left something on the floor over here,” he said. They nodded and he kneeled down behind the couch right next to the now panicky scarecrow. 

 

Luckily for them, Mako didn’t have to whisper and cause suspicion, for he taught the scarecrow some sign language.

 

“ _I’m going to scare them off the property,_ ” Mako signed. “ _When the time is right, you jump up and scare the shit out of them._ ”

 

The scarecrow’s face went from a concerned frown to a sinister grin. Oh, Mako was a genius.

 

Mako stood back up and brushed dirt off his pants. He went around the couch and took a seat in front of the lawyers. “Pardon me. Now, what is it about my land that has your client interested?”

 

The tall lawyer began flipping through the documents on his clipboard. “You see, our client is quite the successful businessman and finds that you’re currently living on top of, what he describes as, a ‘golden opportunity’,” he said. 

 

Mako clenched his fists by the comment. He should’ve known this was motivated by some corporate punk.

 

The short lawyer straightened his glasses. “Of course, our client plans on paying you an admirable sum of money for your land, and is even offering to help you relocate.”

 

“How considerate,” Mako replied. “But before I make any sort of decision, I think it’s important that I let your client know about this farm’s little secret.”

 

The scarecrow was knocking lightly against the couch behind him. He couldn’t contain his excitement any longer.

 

The third lawyer raised an eyebrow. “A secret, you say? Well, I’m sure it’s nothing our client cannot handle.”

 

Mako smirked. “I sure hope so. Before your client does anything to my land, he’s gonna have to get well acquainted with a friend of mine.”

 

The three lawyers shared a look before turning back to the farmer. “A friend?”

 

Before they could ask any further, the scarecrow leapt up from behind Mako with his hands stretched out, emitted the loudest screech-laughter he could muster. The lawyers screamed and fell over each other as they ran out of the living room, scrambling to open the front door. 

 

Mako laughed and stood up from the couch as the scarecrow began chasing after the lawyers. He watched his lanky companion chase them to their fancy car. The sound of the car driving off wildly was music to his ears.

 

Mako walked into the kitchen and began making himself some coffee while he waited for the scarecrow to return. Eventually the screen door creaked open and the scarecrow was still giggling as he joined the farmer. “Them drongos never saw it comin’!” he laughed. He pulled out a chair and went into his usual sitting position, foot and peg leg crossed on top of the surface. Mako let it slide this time as he sat down besides him.

 

“Say, Mako…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Back there, ya called me a friend. Ya really mean it?” the scarecrow asked with a stitched smile.

 

Mako blinked. Oh, he did say that, didn’t he?

 

“Well,” Mako began. “You’re the first….uh, person, that I trust with my pigs, and I let you sleep in the barn, so I guess I think something good of you.”

 

The scarecrow’s smile grew wider. “Aww, thanks mate! Now that I know I can count on ya, s’time I told you me name!”

 

Mako almost dropped his coffee mug. He had a name this whole time? And here Mako was about to start calling him something like “Hayseed”. 

 

The scarecrow hopped up from the table and made a silly pose. “Jamie the Scarecrow, at ya service!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested I do an Islander!Hog/Fool!Rat fic next, and I have a few ideas in mind so that'll be coming up next! Thanks for all the love so far! (´∀｀)♡
> 
> If you wanna say hello, feel free to message me on tumblr and/or twitter! I'm masterbunne on both.


	3. What's Mine is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain "Sharkbait" Rutledge trusted no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unusual pairing this time, but some headcanons were being thrown around on twitter and I got really into it. Hayseed makes a return!
> 
> Also this fic is now officially rated T because of. reasons ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Captain “Sharkbait” Rutledge was known throughout the waters as many things. The pirate who donned a scary shark head mask was merciless; he gave no quarter to those who opposed his demands. No one could ever land a fatal blow on his large form, for he was a seasoned fighter. Sharkbait’s determination was so fierce that once he was set on something, there was no changing his mind.

 

Worst of all, he was a greedy man.

 

Sharkbait and his crew never had the same ship for long. Whenever the captain spotted a ship much bigger and stronger than the vessel they ventured with, he ordered an attack upon it and stopped at nothing to make it his. Even if the other pirates were tired of lugging their booty onto a new ship, Captain Sharkbait always got what he wanted and didn’t have a care in the world of how others felt. He refused to settle until he knew for sure he had the very best.

 

But that’s how a pirate captain is supposed to be, right? A cabin full of golden treasure, a thirst for adventure and glory, a love for the sea…it’s what every pirate should have. Sharkbait Rutledge had everything that every other pirate captain had.

 

And yet, he had something no other captain did.

 

—

 

Mako trusted no one.

 

He learned that painful life lesson many years ago, when he was just a boy. He watched his family’s farmland go up in flames; the fire was set ablaze because his parents refused to sell it to some stuffy, wealthy politician. The last memory he would ever have of his parents was them pushing him out of their home before the wooden support beams gave way and separated them forever. At that very moment, Mako decided he would never let anyone take his life away from him ever again.

 

The night he had lost everything was the night he became a pirate.

 

So he became one of the most dangerous pirates to set sail, and let everyone who crossed his path know that they were doomed the second they caught his gaze. Land or sea, he held no compassion or trust. When it came to his pirate crew, he only trusted them to do their work and nothing more. Mako was so fearsome that his crew respected his ideals (and they didn’t let it get to them that much, considering they were onboard with one of the greatest pirate captains alive, which meant a constant heavy payload). 

 

So he would watch them afar when they celebrated, gazed unimpressed at the drunken stupor that would play out before him. He let them have their fun as long as it meant they got back to work right after. So he would return to his cabin alone.

 

But, as feared and respected as he was, the other pirates couldn’t help but wonder what he did when he was alone.

 

“Maybe Cap’n has more fun playin’ with his treasure?”

 

“I ‘eard Sharkbait hides beautiful women in ‘is cabin! Keeps ‘em all for ‘imself!”

 

“Cap’n will have ye dancin’ the hempen jig if ya don’t hold yer tongue, mate. Remember what happened to ol’ Frederick.”

 

“But dontcha wish you knew? What he’s got down there?”

 

“Remember Reeds? He once told me he snuck in there and found nothin’.”

 

“Y’mean to tell me Reeds got thrown overboard on th’ count a nothin’?”

 

“Well Reeds also said he found a scarecrow hangin’ on the wall. Maybe’s one of Cap’n’s strange trophies that he touched. Reeds was a grabby fella.”

 

—

 

Cheering and singing was still loud in the background when the cabin door slammed shut. Mako made his way over to his bed, lifting up a pillow to pull out a small box. “You can come out now,” he said as he checked the box’s contents. 

 

A peg leg and foot made contact with the floor of the cabin, and the uneven steps made their way towards the large captain. “Guess ya had another good day today, huh?” Hayseed replied with a wide grin.

 

Mako grunted in reply. Hayseed turned to face the door, listening more to the jubilant noises outside. “Wish I could go out there and drink with ‘em too,” the scarecrow said.

 

“Step one foot out there and they’ll sell you out for a single gold coin.”

 

Hayseed sighed. Again, with him not trusting anybody. 

 

“I know, I know. Still, would be nice.”

 

Mako knew the scarecrow was restless, but he couldn’t risk losing Hayseed. One of the pirates in his crew had snuck into his cabin and found Hayseed. He didn’t know how much about Hayseed the man had found out, and he wasn’t going to wait around till he ran his mouth to the rest of the crew. So, he called him out as a traitor and had him thrown overboard. 

 

At least the bastard never learned Hayseed’s own little secret.

 

“Anything new to add to the pile?” he asked.

 

Mako dumped the contents of the small box onto the bed, a thick spool of thread and needle falling out. “Mmhm,” was the reply. Hayseed let out a giggle as he sat down on the bed, unbuckling the straps of his overalls. He pulled them off to uncover his chest, heavy with stitches. Mako moved towards him, pulling out a small knife. Without hesitation, he brought the knife down onto one of the longer stitches, opening his chest. A few strands of hay fell out of the scarecrow’s chest from the intrusions, but Hayseed never felt any pain when they did this. He let out a giggle as Mako pushed a thick hand inside to quickly admire the coins and jewels he previously hid in there before adding another collection of treasure inside. Once he was satisfied, Mako began to sew Hayseed’s chest back together. As he did, Hayseed began to talk again.

 

“You remember the day we met?” he asked, his bright eyes studying Mako’s sewing work.

 

“Hard to forget the day a talking, cursed scarecrow jumps out at you,” Mako muttered, earning a hearty laugh from the other man.

 

“Yet you’re the only one that didn’t run away! How’s it feel to be the only pirate with a yammering scarecrow?”

 

“Wouldn’t hurt for the talking scarecrow to talk _less,”_ Mako said as he tied the remaining thread.

 

Hayseed laughed again as he placed the straps of his overalls back over his shoulders. “Oh, ya big lug. You always know how to get me goin’.”

 

The needle and thread made its way back in the small box under the pillow, and Mako finally removed his shark mask. Hayseed loved looking at Mako’s face; some nights he would let the scarecrow map the small cuts over his broad nose and cheeks with his gloved hand. Hayseed was enamored by those dark eyes, eyes that told him an unspoken history. 

 

Hayseed ran his hands along his own mask while Mako prepared for bed. Ever since he woke up as a scarecrow, he had never taken that mask off. He was always afraid of what he looked like underneath, but something about this night filled him with a sense of bravery he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

 

“Hey, Mako?”

 

The other man turned around and returned his attention to Hayseed once more. He lifted a brow when he noticed Hayseed grabbing at his mask. To his surprise, he watched as Hayseed nervously lifted that heavy burlap mask. Mako said nothing; he had tried to take the mask off himself once, only for Hayseed to ferociously push him off and barked a nasty threat. No one had ever stood up to Captain Sharkbait Rutledge.

 

Another person with serious trust issues, Mako had thought to himself as Hayseed stormed off into a corner. 

 

But now? At this very moment Hayseed was putting his vulnerability out on display. Hayseed was giving Mako something else that he would never share with anyone.

 

He paused from pulling up the mask at the top of his forehead, his hand keeping it from falling back down over his neck. Hayseed’s thick, blonde brows were furrowed as his real eyes flickered and adjusted to the dim candlelight. No longer clouded by the mask’s dirty lenses, he looked around the room first before he made eye contact with Mako. There was no mirror nearby, so he could only attempt to deduce what he looked like by Mako’s reaction.

 

The captain’s expression melted from shock to a stern gaze. He studied every nook and cranny of Hayseed’s original face. The curse he had mostly affected the lower part of his body, save for some areas of his face littered with small stitches. Now that he wasn’t wearing the mask, Hayseed looked…almost human.

 

Hayseed removed his glove and brought his hand over his face, running along his long nose. The hand fell down to his mouth, where he felt small stitches along the corners. 

 

Mako rejoined the other man on his bed. He still held that serious look, filling Hayseed with uncertainty and fear. But it all disappeared when Mako brought a hand to the side of his face, running this thumb along the edge of that stitched mouth. A smirk grew across the captain’s face, followed by a low chuckle.

 

“Look’s like you’re as pretty on the outside as you are on the inside,” he whispered, still loud enough for the other to hear.

 

If Hayseed had a heart, it was skipping a beat.

 

Flinging the mask off the top of his head to free his patchy hair, he lunged forward to wrap his arms around Mako’s broad shoulders and plant a kiss against his thick lips. Mako was taken aback by the sudden display of affection for a split second before he regained his composure and returned the kiss, bringing his hand to the back of Hayseed’s head.

 

Hayseed broke off the kiss, suddenly embarrassed. “Ah, sorry mate I don’t know what-“ He couldn’t even finish his thought for Mako closed the gap between them once more. Hayseed found himself being lowered onto the bed as Mako’s lips explored the rest of his face, his cheeks,the bridge of his nose. 

 

If he knew he was gonna get this kind of reaction out of the pirate, he would’ve taken his mask off sooner. 

 

Mako suddenly jerked up from on top of the other man, overwhelmed with realization. He let himself get too close to another person. 

 

He got up from the bed with the intention of leaving the cabin before a hand shot up from below and grasped his shoulder. Hayseed knew what Mako was thinking, but he wasn’t going to let this go.

 

“It’s okay,” he said to Mako.

 

Mako could only stare at him, the thoughts in his head reeling faster. He already trusted this scarecrow with his secrets, his treasure. He wanted Hayseed all to himself, yet a part of him wanted to push him away at the same time. Keep him away like all the others. But Hayseed wasn’t like everyone else. He wasn’t even human.

 

 

Hayseed propped himself up with his other arm so he could sit at level beside Mako. He had wanted this for so long, for Mako to give him what he damn well knew he wasn’t giving anyone else. 

 

After staring at each other in silence, Hayseed brought the hand on Mako’s shoulder to his face. Mako brought his own hand over it.

 

“It’s okay,” Hayseed repeated. 

 

He placed his other hand on Mako’s thigh for leverage as he brought their faces together once more. The hand Mako placed over his made its way around his waist, and they found themselves lying down again, still connected. Their kisses became much more heated as they grabbed at one another desperately, Hayseed’s arms around Mako’s neck while he clutched the scarecrow’s hips possessively.

 

 

If Mako was a greedy man, Hayseed was just as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole thing about Hayseed being cursed is super vague, but I meant for it to be kinda like a "use your imagination" kinda thing. 
> 
> Sorry I took nearly a month to update, been in a bit of a creative block as of late. But don't be afraid to hit me up @masterbunne on tumblr and twitter! ♡


End file.
